To Fall in Love With an Angel
by chocolateee
Summary: The story of an angel who lost his innocent and the demon who lost his heart. SebxCiel


Ciel knew this was wrong.

He spread his wings out with a soft swish and let out a sigh, blowing dark gray bangs out of his eyes. He had always been considered one of the more "defiant" angels. Being an angel was not all it was cracked up to be. Heaven was definitely beautiful—with its bright, clear sky and puffy white clouds. But there was only so much endless drifting one could do. Ciel was young by heaven's standards, only 120 years old, though he had the face and body of a 12-year-old child (and sometimes the mentality). And young children grew tired of their surroundings quickly.

Which brought him to where he was now, straddling the lines between heaven and hell.

He knew it was probably strange to some that there was no wall that sealed the two off from each other permanently. There had been one, many thousands of years ago, until a rather sticky situation had occurred (to this day, Ciel still did not know what had happened) and the wall vanished mysteriously overnight. It had been a mess at first, until things finally settled down about two hundred years later. There had been no law made forbidding demons from crossing into heaven and vice versa, mostly because neither demons nor angels could possibly fathom who and why would want to venture into unwelcome territory. So while the possibility was there, no one dared make a move.

Until today.

Ciel could feel his palms beginning to sweat slightly. His toes were _just_ barely at the line. He knew if he moved an inch, he would officially be "in hell." His mind was racing. If he had a heart, he knew it would be thumping loudly against his chest.

_This is my chance._

Ciel had been here only once before in his life. He had been particularly young when he had stumbled upon this space completely on accident. Curious, his large, blue eyes widened at the sight of the darkness that seemed ready to suck him in. It almost looked as though a pair of eyes were staring back at him, taunting him…haunting him. He had stuck his hand out…only to be shoved back roughly, his small body toppling over.

It turned out an elder angel who happened to be around the area had spotted him. The angel had been the one to stop the boy from seeing hell for the first time with his very own eyes. He had reprimanded Ciel, telling him that he was forbidden to go to the "dark place," and that if he did, he would never return. Ciel had nodded his head, eager for the lecture to stop, but from that day on, he knew his life would never be the same until he had seen for himself what lay in hell.

He had been alert, calculating and plotting when best to make his move. Behind his innocent, child-like face laid a cunning and sharp mind, which often surprised people. He had always smirked in enjoyment upon seeing that expression of wonder on the other angels' faces when they realized that he was far more intelligent than he appeared.

Finally, the destined day had arrived. There was a special ceremony going on at the court, a welcoming for new angels. Everyone was there. He knew he would probably never get another opportunity like this. The entire vicinity around the entrance was clear and the air was eerily silent.

It was literally now or never.

Ciel took a deep breath.

He took a step forward.

Immediately, he could feel a sharp wind wrap around his body, cocooning his wings tightly around his body, pulling him strongly into the depths of hell.

_But what if I can't return?_

That was his last thought before his mind went blank.

* * *

><p><em>The raven's eyes perked up immediately when he felt the presence of someone treading in his territory. He perched upon the tree branch and his beady eyes swiveled downward to see what poor fool had stumbled upon his lair.<em>

_Porcelain smooth skin…dark mussed hair…pink lips that looked delectable._

_He always loved when his meals were attractive. It would be a pleasure to sink his teeth into that body._

_It was then he noticed something else._

_White wings._

_A wide smile broke out upon his face._

_An angel…it must be his lucky day._

_The smile on his face widened._

_Things were about to get very interesting._

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up rather groggy and slightly disoriented.<p>

He noticed that he had been lying on the ground. Pulling himself up, he checked to make sure he was still in one piece. Cautiously, he spread his wings out, reveling in how they seemed to glow in the dark lighting of hell. Ciel took a look around. Hell resembled Earth much more than it resembled the heavens. He noticed that where he was, there were trees, rocks, and plants. There were even small birds flying around and the sound of crickets chirping noisily. The only reason Ciel knew he was actually in hell was because of the sky, which was permanently stained a blood-orange, and the clouds that floated above, which were pitch black.

The air was cool and Ciel shivered unconsciously, wrapping his wings tighter to his body. Though he didn't necessarily love being an angel, Ciel loved his wings. They enabled him to fly and explore, instead of being forced to walk on the ground. He always took care of them.

Suddenly, he felt a chill took flight instinctively, beating his wings powerfully as he reached a high tree branch. He stared down below.

Standing in front of him was a very handsome man, extraordinarily tall, with dark hair that swept over his face gracefully. He was well dressed, wearing a suit and black shoes that looked rather impeccable, as though no dirt or speck of dust would ever be able to penetrate its surface. His eyes, which had been closed, opened slowly, revealing the dark red iris. He was smirking as he looked up the tree.

"Are you lost, little angel?"

The man's voice was soft but commanding. Ciel, who had been momentarily taken by the man's striking appearance, broke out of his stupor.

"No," he replied flatly.

The man seemed taken aback by the answer, a hint of surprise entering his eyes before vanishing. He smiled delightedly.

"My, my, so you decided to venture into hell willingly?" he asked.

"Yes," Ciel called out in the same flat tone. Below him, the man was beginning to look almost deliriously happy.

"You are an interesting one indeed," he let out so softly Ciel barely heard him. He locked eyes with the angel and Ciel almost lost himself in the man's beauty.

Almost.

"Would you like to come down from there?" The man extended his hand toward the tree. "I would love to chat with you face to face."

Ciel let out a snort. "Do you mean you would love to eat my soul?"

Again, the man allowed a hint of surprise to grace his features. He opened his mouth but Ciel interrupted him.

"You're a demon, aren't you?"

They locked eyes again.

Ciel could see the amusement dancing around those red irises. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. He would not be taken for a fool.

"Ah, but aren't demons ugly, revolting creatures? Surely I do not look like that to you."

This time it was Ciel's turn to smirk. "I hear demons take on the form of beautiful humans in order to lure their prey to them. And when they gain their trust, they eat their soul."

The man threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing lightly through the forest.

Ciel scrunched up his face, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He glared down below "Oy, don't laugh at me! Stupid demon." As the words escaped his mouth, he mentally kicked himself, realizing how childish he sounded.

To his utter shock, the man swiftly bent down on one knee, lowering his head and crossing an arm across his heart. Ciel was astonished. Was a demon bowing down to him?

"Oh, how you amuse me so…" The man called out, not moving from his position on the ground. For a split second, it looked as though he was internally battling with himself. Finally, he said, "Come down, angel, and I swear to you that I will not touch your soul."

Ciel knew he was gaping. It was well known that demons never went back on their word, despite how ironic sounded. The man had sworn not to eat him…he was safe. _But why?_ Either way, Ciel knew that he could not resist.

Cautiously, he floated down, leaving about a good foot of space between himself and the demon. He stared once again into that beautiful face and soft smile.

"My name is Ciel."

The man straightened up. He was nearly twice as tall as the little angel.

"You can call me Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Sebastian did not know what had made him say it.<p>

_I swear to you that I will not touch your soul_.

Just like that, he had lost his chance at the angel's soul forever. After all, a demon did not go back on his word. It was as if they had slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. He very easily could have forced the angel down from the tree or climbed up the branch himself in a second.

But somehow, oddly enough, it was alright. This angel seemed different somehow. He had not feared Sebastian, nor had he been taken aback by his beautiful appearance.

_So very interesting_.

Demons lived very long lives. A thousand years for a demon passed by like a regular year for a human. He had grown to become extraordinarily bored as time passed, wondering what he would have to do to find some amusement.

How lucky he had been to have this angel fall right into his lap.

Upon closer inspection, he could see that this angel was rather young. He had a small frame, perfectly white skin, and large, baby-like blue eyes. His dark grey hair blew softly in the wind, covering up his right eye.

He was absolutely stunning.

Sebastian had turned around and started walking without uttering another word to the angel. He was curious to see whether the boy followed him. Though he did not look to see, he could feel the other's presence behind him, which made him smile softly. He continued to walk until he reached a small lake, completely hidden from view by the plant-life around it. In the center of it was what looked to be a rather run-down ruin. It appeared to initially have been a castle, maybe thousands of years ago. Now, only a few stone walls remained.

"Where is this place?" Ciel asked breathlessly, his eyes very interested in the red color of the water, which reflected the sky.

"Why, this is my home," Sebastian answered smoothly. He extended a hand out to Ciel, who looked at him curiously.

"I have the ability to walk on water here," he stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You, my lovely angel, however, do not. And unless you want to look like a drowned rat, I'll have to take you over."

Ciel knew Sebastian was half lying. After all, he still had his wings. He could easily fly over to the center of the lake. However, his curiosity got the better of him and he took the hand that reached out to him, regretting it almost instantly as he felt himself immediately being lifted off his feet and wrapped in the arms of the demon.

"What are you doing?" Ciel yelled loudly, his cheeks flushing instantly. "I may look young but I am actually 120 years old! I haven't been carried since I was a baby."

Sebastian chuckled at the angel's resistance. "Angels' lifespans are nothing compared to demons. You may be 120, but I am 1024. So you are still very, _very_ young." He smiled down at the bundle in his arms cheerfully and began to walk across the top of the lake.

"Tch." Ciel scowled, crossing his arms across his chest and saying nothing else. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought to himself that it felt rather nice to be carried like this, but he brushed that aside instantly. When they had reached the center of the lake, Sebastian placed Ciel on the ground gently. Ciel inhaled deeply and took in his surroundings. Hell was really rather beautiful, in a strange way.

"So what brings you to this lovely place, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, brushing himself off lightly before settling down, reclining against a wall. Ciel noticed how the light seemed to reflect off of Sebastian's skin, making him stand out even more against the dimness. He could feel his cheeks heating up again and quickly looked to the ground. He moved to sit across from the demon.

"I was bored," he muttered very quietly.

"What was that?"

"I _said_ I was bored," Ciel replied, irritated at having to repeat himself.

"Ah," Sebastian called out lightly, "I thought I had simply misheard you the first time. Heaven is a beautiful place, is it not? I have never actually ventured there myself, but I have heard stories about it."

Ciel sighed. "It is beautiful. But sometimes I feel like I'm trapped in there. I wanted to experience something new…" It truly felt rather strange to be bearing his most inner thoughts—thoughts he had never shared with anyone else—to a demon no less.

"So you decided to take a little adventure into hell?" Sebastian questioned, his own curiosity sparked. "Were you not afraid of what might happen?"

Ciel bit his lip, a gesture not unnoticed by Sebastian. "I was a little nervous. But I knew it was something I had to do. And I'm glad I came...it's not really so bad here." He looked as though he were lost in his own thoughts for a moment, and Sebastian said nothing. Finally, he continued.

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied.

"Is it lonely?"

In that instant, Sebastian looked over to Ciel. He took in the innocent expression on his face, the earnest intent behind his question. He looked…like such a child.

Sebastian said softly. "Sometimes. It gets boring at times as well."

Ciel nodded, letting out a small smile. "It looks like we have some things in common, demon." He looked into Sebastian's eyes for a split second before looking away into the water again.

"Yes, it would appear that we do," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian did not know how long he had dozed off for. He could not remember the last time he had had such an easy sleep. Glancing to his right, he noticed that Ciel had fallen asleep as well, wings curled around him, keeping him warm. Even so, he noticed the small shivers that ran through the younger boy's body. Without even thinking twice, Sebastian removed his suit jacket and wrapped it tightly around the boy, carefully making sure his wings did not get tangled within. Ciel stopped shivering.

Sebastian stared at the boy. He truly was something special. Unconsciously, he reached his hand over his chest and settled it over where his heart should have been. He could feel a rather uncomfortable feeling begin to stir around inside of him.

He laughed to himself. _I'm such a pathetic demon_.

Taking the boy once again into his arms, he began to walk slowly, heading toward a nearby mountain peak. He supposed he had had a rather amusing day all in all. It was certainly one that he would remember for at least another hundred years.

When he reached his destination, he squinted his eyes slightly at the light coming from heaven's entrance. He reached down to brush the bangs out of the angel's face.

"How foolish you are," said Sebastian gently, " to fall asleep in the presence of a demon."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's lips before pushing him across the line, back into heaven.

Back where he belonged.

"Goodbye Ciel," Sebastian called out to the air that swept around him.

* * *

><p>It was warm when Ciel awoke.<p>

He had remembered talking with Sebastian, while the two sat on the lake. He was surprised at how at ease he had been the whole time. All demons were obviously not like Sebastian…but still…

It was then he noticed that he had been wrapped in the demon's jacket.

Ciel blinked. He was not in hell anymore?

_Sebastian must have brought me back here…that idiot_.

He need to go back.

He needed to see more.

He needed…

Ciel smirked.

_As if you could get rid of me that easily_.

* * *

><p>Sebastian lounged around lazily, floating across the lake's surface. It was another boring day. He had not felt motivated to do much of anything the past few weeks. He had barely even eaten—suddenly, souls did not appear as appealing to him anymore.<p>

He groaned in frustration. He knew why he could not focus on anything. It was because his entire mind was wrapped up in the little blue-eyed angel that he had let go out.

Though it was darker in hell, there was still a sun. Some days it would shine brighter than others. Today, its rays were particularly brilliant, and Sebastian basked in the warmth. That is, until a shadow blocked it completely from his view.

Sebastian scowled, blinking one eye open lazily, ready to blast the cloud into a million pieces. Both eyes widened in surprise, as what floated above him was not a cloud, but a person.

"Oy. Why are you always sleeping?" A voice called out teasingly.

Sebastian smiled, though did not move an inch. "Ah, my little angel, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ciel flapped his wings and moved down so he was merely inches away from Sebastian's face. "Stupid demon. I may have been asleep, but next time, don't just assume that I want to be brought back to heaven."

Sebastian's laugh rang out loudly, echoing slightly in the clear forest. He reached out his hand to gently stroke the angel's soft cheek.

"You never cease to amuse me."

* * *

><p>Ciel had been serious about what he had said. He refused to be brought back to heaven, saying he would "leave when he felt like it." Sebastian had obliged with a smirk, allowing the angel to stay with him until he grew tired of his surroundings.<p>

It had been three weeks when it happened.

The angel had fallen asleep, head resting on Sebastian's shoulder. He had begun to make a habit of this, which Sebastian found both cute and annoying at the same time. It was cute because the angel slept with his mouth parted slightly, his breath coming out in light puffs. It was annoying because every time Sebastian felt himself staring at those lips, he could feel an uncomfortable tightening in his groin.

He had not felt this overwhelming need in a very long time. All the previous times, he had set the boy to sleep and gone off to relieve himself elsewhere. Tonight, however, he did not know if he would be able to control himself. Lightly, he traced his fingers around the boy's lips. He jumped slightly when he felt a small, pink tongue dart out to lick his fingertips.

Looking down quickly, he found two blue eyes twinkling at him.

"You weren't asleep?" Sebastian breathed out.

"No," Ciel smirked back. "I wanted to see if you would try anything."

Sebastian bit his lip, one of his fangs drawing blood. "Ciel…do not tempt me."

"Mmm, but why?" Ciel slowly crawled up the demon's body, settling himself over it and locking blue eyes with red ones.

Sebastian could not believe this boy who was above him was truly an angel. He looked deliciously sinful in so many ways and he was reaching his breaking point.

"Ciel…" he called out, voice barely above a whisper. "There will be no going back from this."

The boy frowned momentarily before he pressed his body harder into the one below his.

"I know."

That was all the permission Sebastian needed as he flipped the boy over so that he was now the one trapped below. Mouths clashed as Ciel eventually yielded to the older, more experienced demon. He let out a harsh moan as he felt his innocence being ripped from him.

Sebastian removed both of their clothing with swiftness. He had been holding out for so long, he could barely contain himself. His eyes were glowing, an almost animalistic growl arising from his throat.

Tweaking Ciel's nipples, he kissed his way down the boy's stomach, savoring the soft, pristine skin as well as the moans being drawn out above him. He dipped his tongue in the younger's navel before eyeing that perfect cock. It jutted out proudly, flushed a soft pink like the rest of its owner's body.

In an instant, Sebastian swooped down, capturing all of it within his mouth, centuries of experience enabling him to do it with ease.

Ciel cried out loudly, hands digging into the ground below him. He had never experienced any kind of pleasure like this before and it was making his entire body burn up. Shifting his eyes open slightly, he glanced down to see Sebastian bobbing his head up and down his shaft, and, the image being too much to handle, tightly scrunched his eyes shut again.

Sebastian palmed himself while he continued to suck. This was bad. It had been too long since he had felt like this. He needed to be inside of him. While the angel was distracted, Sebastian took a hand and moved it down lower until it reached the boy's entrance. He could feel the boy's nervousness practically dripping off of him, and looked up.

"Ciel…open your eyes."

The angel shook his head initially, but eventually opened them slightly and peeked down, watching the demon's intense stare.

"Can I enter you?"

Sebastian had never been one to ask anyone for anything he wanted. He was known to just take things, often times by force. It didn't matter to him—he was a demon after all. But upon seeing that innocent face, he knew he could not rush this.

Ciel's face, if at all possible, got even redder when he heard those words. Slowly and shyly, he spread his legs wide.

"Yes."

Sebastian stuck his fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly. It was not the best lubricant, but for now, it was all he had. But he would make sure to prep the boy to make it as painless as possible.

He removed his fingers from his mouth and circled the boy's entrance with one before pushing slightly. He felt the ring of muscle give way and it did not take long before it had swallowed up his finger completely. Sebastian swallowed hard, cock throbbing. Ciel let out a yell and Sebastian waited for him to adjust to the intrusion.

When it was alright to move, he added another finger, and then another. Ciel had begun to push back against his hand and Sebastian knew the boy was ready. He positioned himself and pulled Ciel toward him, gently wiping the sweat off of his browbone.

"This will hurt a little," he said. Despite all of his careful ministration, Ciel was obviously a virgin and his entrance still felt as tight as ever. He began to push slowly, watching the boy's face turn white, his small hands gripping the demon's arms tightly, nails digging harshly into the skin.

"A-ah!"

Sebastian continued on, knowing that if he stopped halfway, it would even worse. When he was fully sheathed, he dared not move, though every muscle in his body felt as though it would break under the strain.

Ciel had never felt such an intense pain before. He had been on the verge of calling out for Sebastian to stop, but when he saw the loving expression on the demon's face, he knew he would not be able to stop.

_Loving?_

Ciel almost laughed to himself. Demons knew no love. But maybe Sebastian was different…

A few moments passed and the pain faded away. Ciel, who knew that Sebastian had been waiting for his cue, nodded his head shakily. It took all the sheer willpower he had not to ram into the boy relentlessly. Instead, Sebastian set an excruciatingly slow pace, pulling back inch by inch before pushing back in. It was driving him mad.

"Sebastian—faster."

The demon increased his speed upon hearing the request, hooking the boy's small legs over his shoulders. When Sebastian struck the other's prostate, Ciel let out a moan so loud, he quickly brought his hands to cover his mouth, embarrassed that such a noise had escaped his lips.

Sebastian chuckled at the sight and reached down to remove those hands. He leaned in close and licked the outer shell of Ciel's ear, whispering, "Don't hold back."

With that, he began to strike Ciel's prostate again and again with dead accuracy, causing the angel to once again cry out over and over. Sebastian spied the hard cock leaking precum all over the young, soft stomach and gripped it, timing his strokes in turn with his thrusts. Ciel let out a final cry as he spilled his load all over Sebastian's hand.

When the demon felt those walls clamp down on him, he could not hold back either, releasing himself within the small body beneath him. Both simply lay there after it was over, panting harshly. Ciel blinked sleepy eyes at Sebastian, marveling in the handsomeness of the face above him.

_Don't leave me._

Neither said a word as Sebastian gently leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke to a blood-curdling scream.<p>

He was disorientated, having been woken up by such a shocking sound.

_Ciel…Ciel!_

He looked to his left where the boy had rolled over after they had both fallen asleep. His eyes widened in horror as the young angel was curled into a ball, screaming out in agony. Bright blue flames were erupting from Ciel's wings, turning the pure, white wings into the darkest shade of midnight black. The flames ate at his wings mercilessly, and Sebastian could do nothing but hold the boy tightly, ignoring the pain as the fire burned his arms as well.

These were not flames that could be put out by water, Sebastian knew as much. He had only witnessed their effect two times before. Both times they had been unrelenting, until their target had been burned away completely.

These were demonic flames.

Tears poured down Ciel's face, his cries becoming more and more hysterical as the pain reached a new level. His wings were completely black now and the blue embers had begun to die down. Ciel had locked Sebastian's hands in a death grip, nearly crushing the demon's fingers.

Despite all of this, Sebastian could not help but think that Ciel looked particularly beautiful at this moment. His black wings glittered within the dark night.

_A fallen angel_.

The flames had vanished and by now, the wings had started to disintegrate, slowly dissolving into a pile of gray ashes on either side of the angel, leaving nothing but the charred, burnt skin on his back.

Ciel did not stop crying the entire night.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the incident.<p>

Ciel was dying.

Sebastian had originally though that the boy had fallen into a deep depression because of the loss of his wings. However, he began to realize that Ciel's condition was something far more serious.

The boy could barely walk on his own now, throwing up whatever food he could take, and even vomiting blood at times. Sebastian did not know exactly what was causing these symptoms, but he had decided that he would not allow the angel to rot away in hell.

"Ciel," he whispered gently to the small bundle in his arms, "I am taking you back to heaven."

Ciel shook his head weakly.

"Don't…leave…" He gripped the demon's arm weakly.

"I cannot allow you to stay here. It is destroying your body." Reaching down, he took the boy's hand in his own, kissing it lightly before slipping something on his bony finger.

Ciel looked down to see a ring with a large, blue stone. It was the color of his eyes.

"It reminded me of you," Sebastian stated softly.

The angel closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the older male who was carrying him. His eyes remained closed as he said, "When I get better, I'm coming back."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes. Whatever you wish."

However, just as he was about to send the boy over the line into heaven, a bright beam of light shot out. Sebastian jumped back quickly, feeling as though he had been electrocuted. The spark wrapped around Ciel's body once before vanishing.

Sebastian was astonished.

_It's rejecting him_.

Ciel opened his eyes. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian tightened his grip on the body in his arms.

"Hang on, Ciel. There's someone I need to see."

* * *

><p>Sebastian shivered unconsciously as he approached his destination, Ciel still in his arms. This was a place that not even demons liked to venture. It was the home of an old demonic healer, known as the Undertaker. He was known to be able to cure anything, but he had a rather twisted sense of humor.<p>

Sebastian entered without knocking, feeling the chill of the air that had nothing to do with the temperature outside.

He heard a cackle.

"I've been expecting you…Sebastian, is it?"

The demon turned cold eyes to the Undertaker, who looked like an old man wearing dirty robes. Long, gray hair shagged over his eyes, blocking them from the viewer's sight. He had a dusty hat upon his head.

Sebastian nodded to Ciel. "He is dying. I thought that I would be able to save him by taking him to heaven…but it appears as though it has sealed itself off."

The Undertaker approached Ciel's body, grinning widely. Sebastian showed a look of disgust as the man crept closer and closer, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"The boy has no home."

Sebastian said nothing.

The Undertaker continued, "He was an innocent angel who allowed himself to be tainted by one of the darkest of demons. He cannot return to heaven without his wings, yet he is wrecked by the foul air of hell that prays on that pure soul of his. He is not an angel, nor is he a demon."

He laughed loudly.

Sebastian grit his teeth. This was his fault and he knew it. If he hadn't taken him…if he hadn't…

_Fallen in love?_

"So there's nothing you can do?"

The Undertaker took a moment to pause in his laughter. "Oh, why of course there is something I can do! I can heal all."

Sebastian felt a faint glimmer of hope. "Heal him…please. I'll…do anything."

The Undertaker eyed him wickedly. "Oh my…how the mighty have fallen."

_How the mighty have fallen_.

Sebastian knew he was basically tossing his pride out the window, but it didn't matter. If only it could save the dying angel in his arms.

"I can make him a demon."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "You can't turn him back into an angel?"

For a moment, the Undertaker looked slightly bitter. "That is not within my powers. Only those in heaven are allowed to restore the wings of a fallen. However, once he becomes one of us, he'll be able to live freely in hell, in perfect health."

Sebastian let out a sigh. It wasn't the most ideal solution, turning something so beautiful into something that held so much ugliness. But it would save Ciel's life.

"I'll do it."

The Undertaker began to laugh loudly again. "Oh, there is one condition."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "What is it?" Knowing the Undertaker, it would not be good.

"Well, you see, if I turn him into a demon, it'll be as though he is being reborn. In other words…he will lose all of his memories. Of his life as an angel, of heaven…of you."

Sebastian felt numb.

Ciel…would forget everything.

Before he could open his mouth to reply, a lout "No!" echoed throughout the room.

Ciel had been listening to the entire conversation, and when he had heard of the Undertaker's condition, he could no longer keep silent. Before he could say anymore, he broke out in a coughing fit, spitting blood out on the dirty floor.

"Ciel…" Sebastian began, hurt by the other's pain.

"No Sebastian…I won't allow it. I'd…I'd rather die with my memories of you…than live as a demon without you…" Ciel let out softly, his breathing shallow.

Sebastian did not know what to say. He felt as though he was breaking in two. Demons were not supposed to feel these emotions. What was happening to him?

"Well, demon," the Undertaker interjected, "what will it be?"

Sebastian paused, thinking back to the memories they had shared together.

_It is beautiful. But sometimes I feel like I'm trapped in there. I wanted to experience something new…_

_Do you live here alone?_

_It looks like we have some things in common, demon._

_Is it lonely?_

_Is it lonely…?_

Sebastian screwed his eyes shut tightly. He knew what he had to say and he had to say it fast, or else he would regret it.

"Do it."

"Wha—Sebastian!" Ciel screamed with what little strength he had left, kicking at the demon weakly, until the Undertaker snapped his fingers and the boy fell motionless.

Sebastian looked down at him, shakily. "I'm sorry Ciel. I cannot respect your wishes. I realize that you are truly precious to me, and I cannot just stand here and watch you die in front of me…even if that means you are to be born again without me by your side. It will serve as my punishment for all I have done to you…to be tortured for an eternity knowing you are so close…but so far."

He closed his eyes.

_I love you_.

He could hear nothing but the Undertaker's soft laughter in the background.

* * *

><p>Red eyes blinked open.<p>

His body felt strange, as though he just awoke from a slumber of one hundred years. Glancing around, he then noticed the presence of the other standing in front of him.

"Who are you?"

His voice was ice cold.

"I am…no one of concern."

Ciel scoffed at the man's answer but said nothing. If he was not here for a fight, then there was no reason for him to stay around any longer. Turning around, he began to walk away. Looking down, he noticed the blue ring on his finger.

It gleamed up at him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched silently as the young demon turned and walked away…walked out of his life for good.<p>

It was almost laughable that the purest of angels could become the coldest of demons.

He lifted a hand and placed it over his nonexistent heart, feeling a dull throb in his chest.

_This is why angels and demons do not have hearts…because their hearts would destroy them._

Sebastian knew that if he had a heart right now, it would be bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally intended as a one-shot. I may update this in the future.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
